


Forever and always.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Asshole Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Catholic Frank Iero, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Waking up sucked. Waking up in a strangers bed sucked more. Little did Frank know, the ignorant stranger was what he always needed.





	Forever and always.

Waking up  _sucked._ Waking up in a strangers room was worse. The dude was sat at a desk, smoking and fully clothed. I glanced under the blankets at my naked body.

"Fuck"

He turned at the noise. He was breath taking. Soft pale skin, thin lips and dark eyes. He had this upturned nose that reminded me of fairys.

"Um, hi"he offered

"Did we have sex?"

He blushed and ducked his head, shrugging.

"I dont know. Think so"he admitted making me groan.

"Where am i?"

"Maple avenue. Bellieview?" 

I grabbed my boxers and pulled them on before kicking the blankets of me.

"Im not gay"i mumbled making him snort. I shot him a dirty look.

"What?"i snapped

"The way my ass feels, im pretty sure you are"he shrugged before turning back to his desk. I pulled on my jeans with a sigh. 

"Where the fucks my tshirt? Do you ever clean?"i rambled as i looked threw the clothes on the floor.

"Nope"he popped his 'p'

"Can you fucking help?"

"Nope"

I growled at him.

"Are you an asshole all the time?"

"No, just to little punks who cant deal with their sexuality"he smiled at me 

"Fuck off. Theres nothing to deal with, i was drunk"i mumbled before he finally got up. He was tall and chubby, just my type. He grabbed a tshirt of the desk and threw it to me.

"Oh honey, the way you wrapped your mouth around my cock proves it wasnt the alcohol"

"Oh fuck yourself"i snapped as i pulled on the tshirt.

"But you already did that"his eyes twinkled and i groaned

"Whatever"i grabbed my jacket before heading up the basement stairs. I opened the door before i heard

"Wait!"

It was to late, a woman and a teenager were both staring at me.

"Um"i whispered before the asshole snorted behind me. I groaned and went to the front door, swinging it open and closed. I stared out at the neighbourhood before groaning. I knocked on the door again, and the asshole answered it.

"Oh back so soon?"

"How the fuck do i get to church street?"

He sighed 

"Its like a 30 minute walk. Get in the car"he shut the door before i gave in, sliding into the front seat of his car. I glanced at the licence on the dashboard.

_Gerard Way. Age:23._

he got in the front before starting the car.

"You could have warned me your family would be sitting there"

He snorted and shrugged

"If you had of waited and not been an asshole, youd realise that theres an outside door in my room"

I groaned and slumped in my chair.

"Frank, was it?"he asked making me snort.

"You dont know?"

"I know you checked out my licence, asshole"

"Its Frank"i nodded

"And youre over 21 right?"

I remained silent 

"Shit what? What age are you? Jesus i swear to god what the fuck are you doing in a bar?"he rambled

"Im over age if thats what your freaking about"i mumbled 

"Over what age? Legal sex age is over 16. You better be-"

"Im 19"

He sighed in relief, relaxing slightly.

"You could get hurt if your out, youre still a teenager"

"Oh fuck you"i snapped 

"Its the truth, whens your birthday?"

"Halloween"i mumbled before he groaned

"Last week? Jesus your a child. I got fucked by a child"

I rolled my eyes 

"Atleast i dont live with my mom"

"I live with her on weekends, i got a place in new york. Yaknow work?"he snapped before sighing.

"Where am i going?"

"Take a right. First apartment block"

He pulled up a minute later and i got out.

"Thanks for the ride"i mumbled

"Which one?"he smirked before i slammed the door shut. He waited until i got inside before he pulled off. I went up to my apartment, slamming the door shut before groaning. Loosing your virginity to a one night stand is horrible. I kicked off my boots before lying on the couch. I felt my pockets and realised my phone was missing. I rolled onto my stomach and groaned. I reached for the nearest alcohol- a bottle of wine before flicking on the tv. There was a knock on the door and i drunkingly got up, swaying as i moved to the door. I pulled it open to Gerard.

"Howd you know my apartment?"i slurred

"I asked a women who let me in, how are you drunk again?"he moved into the apartment and i shut the door.

"I lost my phone"

"You didnt, you forgot it at mine. Thats why im here"he held it up

"Someone called Tony keeps ringing, seems important. He text calling you honey, which hey is your business but do not blame it on me"

I snorted and leaned against the wall

"Tonys my dad"i mumbled 

"Oh, oh arent you old to be called honey?"

I stuck up the finger as he smirked.

"Two bottles of wine"he pointed out making me shrug

"Im about to crack open the third"i went into the kitchen 

"Dont you think it should be coffee youre drinking?"he pointed towards the full point.

"Maybe i will have one, i forgot i made it. You want?"i asked, already pulling out two mugs.

"Sure"

"I only got almond milk"

He snorted as i pushed him the mug

"Who drinks almond milk?"

"The people who cant have dairy"i rolled my eyes as i sat opposite him. I held the warm mug between my hands, staring into it as my vision swirled. 

"How long have you been denying your sexuality for?"he hummed making me snort

"Im not fucking denying anything"

"You get so defensive"he hummed before grinning.  

"Because youre an asshole"

"So is it homophobic parents? Or just your masculinity?"he hummed 

"Im not-"i sighed before taking a drink and lighting a cigarette. He took one of mine without asking.

"Its not black and white, i dont know"i mumbled before he hummed

"Sexuality isnt. But you are into dudes, you know that right? I mean i wasnt the first"

I remained silent as i stared into my mug

"Okay maybe the first guy so im guessing your more of a girl-oh"he whispered

"Shut the fuck up"i groaned as i got up and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"I was your first?"

"Its not that big of deal, people fuck all the time"i mumbled

"Oh man"he whispered before i poured out a glass of wine.

"You want?"

"No thank you, driving"

I nodded and sat down.

"Maybe you shouldnt havs anymore"he whispered

"Shut up, you can leave yaknow"

He sighed and nodded, pushing himself of the stool. He walked behind me before the tap turned on and off, the mug being set in the drying rack. I turned my head to look at him dry his hands. 

"I have the urge to pour out your wine before you die of alcohol posioning"he said making me snort

"And like how do you even get served?"

"Connections"i shrugged before getting up when he lifted the bottle

"Its fucking the strongest wine ive ever seen, shit"he whispered before i shrugged. His lips looked soft and wet, only slightly chapped in the middle. He set the wine down and leaned against the counter.

"Thanks for bringing back my phone"

He nodded and sighed before i took a step closer

"What-"i kissed him softly. He kissed back, pressing me into the counter as his hands came up to cup my jaw before he pulled away, shock written all over his face.

"Frank, Frank youre drunk"he whispered

"I was drunk last night"

"So was i"he whispered before i kissed him again, he gave in, pressing my hips against the counter as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I fisted his hair, my other hand on his hip before he was pulling away, panting softlt as he took a step away.

"Stop kissing me!"

"But you kiss back and-"

"Frank, sleep it off. Go to bed, alright? Bye"

He was gone and i sighed, kicking the counter. Bed sounded good though. I went into my bedroom, passing out still fully clothed. The week passed slowly as i went to forget, forgetting all about the weekend as i kept my mind busy. Saturdays sucked for that, i never could black out the thoughts. It was worse because i was sick. I glanced at the clock and sighed. I lay on the sofa under a duvet as i watched tv, mindlessly watching the pictures move on the tv. There was a knock on the door and i sighed 

"Its open"i sniffed, wiping my nose. Gerard opened it, smirking.

"Oh youre alive"he grinned

"Shut up, close the door i just got the place warm"he shut it and held up vodka.

"Drinking alone sucks"he said 

"You get drunk, ill watch and die"i sniffed again before he snorted

"Poor franks got a cold"he grinned 

"I was piercing this girls lip and she fucking sneezed in my face without any warning, i should have fucked up the piercing in badness"

"Oh so thats what you do?"he smiled softly, i nodded

"Yeah, you?"

"I write graphic novels and doom patrols"

"Youre lying"i snorted before he grinned

"You got one lying around? Check it"

I went into my bedroom, grabbing this weeks issue before reading the name at the bottom. Huh. 

"So youre rich"i hummed making his roll his eyes

"I make a living"he shrugged

"You gonna get me a class and mixer?"

I went into the kitchen to grab a carton of orange and a glass, handing it to him when i went back in.

"You seriously not drinking?"

"I will when i can breath"i snorted as i sat down, pulling the duvet over me again.

"Loser"he snorted before getting up, scanning my cds.

"Punk rock, i can dig"he nodded 

"Youre probably into fucking abba or something"i snorted making him grin

"I totally am, but im more of a misfits kinda guy"he shrugged before pouring hinsekf a drink.

"No club tonight?"i asked making him snort

"Last time i came home with a underage, ill pass"

"So youll just drink with the underage then"i laughed 

"Yeah"he grinned before shrugging

"Im suppose to meet my brother at 11, passing the time"

I hummed and nodded, getting up to get my own glass before he poured me a drink. I took a sip before cringing

"God that could strip paint"i snorted 

"Man up"

I sat down and pulled my blanket up again. Once Gerard started talking, he didnt shut the hell up. I learned about his passion for art, and music and his family. I joined in too, telling him about myself as we polished off the vodka. He moved over to the sofa as we smoked, using the ashtray settled on my thigh.

"So like whats being a piercer like?"he hummed before i shrugged 

"I see alot of boobs, basically"

"You must love that, right?"he laughed as i rolled my eyes

"Shut the fuck up, its better than a ballsack in my face"

He grinned as he put out his cigarette. I moved the ash tray over to the coffee table before sighing.

"I think i got some wine"

"What is with you and wine?"he grinned

"My friend works in like a cornor store, only alcohol"i shrugged as i turned to face him.

"Why? What the fucks wrong with wine?"i grinned 

"It taste like crap and wine drunk is horrible"

I laughed and shrugged, looking down into my lap as i played with my pyjama strings.

"Alcohol is alcohol"i grinned before looking up at him, he was flicking threw his phone so i got a chance to look at him, he had stubble today, just a little bit in patches and his hair was tangled and shiney. 

"You trying to grow a beard?"

He snorted and looked up at me

"Nah i abandon it on saturdays and sundays, effort"

I reached out to touch the rough hair without thinking, before my fingers moved to push into his hair. I tugged gently as he easily moved between my legs, our mouths joining immediatly. I moaned into the intense kiss, tugging him closer as his hands pushed up my top. I broke the kiss to pull it off, rejoining our lips as soon as it was off. He grinded against my semi as he shifted to get into a better position. I moaned and pushed my hips against his. He broke apart a second later

"Wait i hear something"he whispered

"Its probably just nex-"

Loud knocking filled my ears and my heart sped up immediatly.

"Bedroom, go shit"i pushed him off before he went in, closing the door quietly. I pulled on my top before glancing at the small tent in my pyjamas which was quickly dissapearing. I pulled open the door 

"Hi baby"Mom kissed my forehead as she came in, looking around.

"Wheres the girl? Im not deaf you know, and youre hair is a morning after if i ever seen one"she smiled and gesturded to the two glasses on the coffee table.

"Or blind"

"Theres no girl"i shrugged before she went into the kitchen, then the bathroom. 

"Oh the bedroom?"she chucked before swinging open the door. Gerard was on the bed fully clothed flicking through a comic book.

"Oh"she frowned before looking at me.

"Frank?"she frowned 

"Youve got it all wrong"i mumbled, glancing at the awkward Gerard.

"I dont think i do, Frank. Are you not reading your bible?"

"Mom"i whispered

"You were told when you got the urge-"

"Mom"i felt my heart drop into my stomach

"No Frank, you were warned! How can you let this happen? God doesnt like it Frank. Do you want to go to hell?"

"Fuck God"i finally snapped before i got a slap across the cheek. I raises my hand to the burning skin as she stormed past me and the door slammed

"Okay, i understand the sexuality thing"he whispered softly 

"You dont!"i shouted before i rubbed my face

"Sorry. I think you should go"i whispered before he got up

"God doesnt hate you, and you arent going to hell"he whispered, standing infront of me.

"Were you brought up strict?"

I shrugged and looked at my socks. His soft hand came up to rest on my jaw, making me look up at him.

"The bible has been translated thousands of times, alot of it was lost"he whispered before he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"But ill go if thats what you want, or you could come too. Im meeting my brother in a bar"he whispered

"Alcohol sounds good"i mumbled 

"Yeah, doesnt it? Dont know about you but that sobered me the fuck up"

I snorted and nodded

"Okay, get changed"he whispered before going into the bathroom. I changed quickly and pulled on my boots as he came out. 

"Fuck i need vodka"i sighed making him snort 

"Vodka sounds good, come on"he whispered. I tugged on my leatherjacket before grabbing my keys, wallet and phone. He followed me down the stairs before i swung open the door.

"Dad"i whispered, he was standing smokong a cigarette

"Frank, tell me why your mother phoned me crying, i couldnt understand a bloody word!"he laughed as he hugged me

"Shes just being mom"i shrugged making him hum

"Oh it wasnt about some boy?"he smiled before i sighed

"Shes to far up gods ass, dad"i whispered

"I know honey"he sighed 

"What happened?"

"She walked in and started searching the apartment until she found Gerard and starting ranting and then hit me"

"I know shes hard baby, but just dont rub it in her face"he sighed

"She came to mine without calling, then searched my apartment! How is it my fault?"i sighed 

"Just tell her your gay and youre not changing it"Dad finally sighed 

"She just rants about the bible and resiting the urge and jesus dad, shes a fucking asshole"i sighed before i took out my cigarettes. I felt my pockets for a lighter before Gerard lit it. 

"Honey, you have to face it eventually. There is nothing wrong with you, okay?"he sighed before i nodded

"Talk to her?"i asked 

"Ill try Frankie, okay?"

"Thanks dad"i sighed 

"Stop tattooing your neck"he laughed before hugging me.

"Enjoy your night Frank"

"Thanks dad, you too"i grinned 

"Gerard wasnt it? Make sure my boy gets home safe"Dad offered his hand and he shook it.

"Yes sir"Gerard grinned before dad left.

"Okay so one parent really up gods ass, and the other is the most laid back ive ever seen. What?"

"One night stand, they never got along very well"i snorted as i started walking

"Makes sense. So did you live with your mom?"

I nodded 

"Dad every weekend, and all holidays"i hummed

"Where are we heading anyway?"

"Oh. Just round the cornor"he smiled. 5 minutes later we were walking into a bar, and he lead me over to two men. Oje was familar from the first time i slept with gerard. He hugged them both before sliding in

"This is Frank"

I grinned at the guys infront of me, sitting next to Gerard.

"Sup, im mikey. His brother. This is my parter, Ray"

"Sup dude"the man grinned 

"Hey"i grinned

"im gonna get a drink, vodka G?"

"Sure. Thanks"he smiled. I walked over to the bar and grabbed us two doubles. When i went back i slid into the chair passing his one. 

"Thanks Frank"

"Oh, im staying at Rays tonight and tomorrow night can you tell mom?"

"Sure Mikey"Gerard nodded

"So Frank, do you work?"

"Yeah, im a piercing"i grinned. Gerard shifted so i could sit next to Ray as we talked more, having alot in common before Gerard touched my thigh gently. I smiled at him before covering his hand with mine. He grinned 

"Another vodka?"

I nodded and grinned before he got up and went to the bar. 

"So how long you guys been together?"i smiled

"6 years"Mikey grinned

"Oh man thats a long time. What age are you?"

"21, Rays 24"

I nodded and grinned 

"Must be nice to have found the one"i grinned making Mikey nod.

"Hell yeah"he smiled as Gerard slid into the chair.

"Hey smoke?"i grinned making him nod. I grabbed my drink and followed him out, lighting a smoke as i stood against the wall.

"What do you think of them?"Gerard smiled

"So rad"i grinned

"Fuck yeah they are"he grinned, i finished my drink before setting it on the ground.

"You okay from earlier?"

I reached out to tug him closer, and he immediatly ducked his head to kiss me, his hands coming to rest on my neck

"Im okay"i whispered as i pulled apart, he grinned and nodded

"Cool"he whispered before tugging me back inside. 2 drinks later and the bar was closing. We all huddled outside when it was over 

"Ill see you tomorrow night?"Mikey smiled making Geraed nod

"Okay, safe home"Gerard grinned as he hugged them

"See ya next week Ray"

"Later. Nice meeting you Frank"

"Bye guys"i waved before lighting a cigarette. 

"What taxi companys open?"he said a few minutes later, his head buried in his phone.

"Stay at mine"

He looked up at me.

"I mean-i dont mean lets fuck. I mean just crash at mine"

He grinned and shoved his phone in his pocket 

"Dork"he laughed. I stuck up my finger before unlocking the building, going upstairs into my apartment. I kicked off my shoes and stretched, before he was pressed behind me. His hands running up my hips. I leaned back against him as his head slotted into my neck. He kissed it lightly as i pushed my hand behind me into his hair. He nipped lightlt before sliding his hand down to my belt buckle. 

"Smooth"i whispered

"Im always smooth"he whispered before turning me around. He backed me into the wall before kissing he softly. It got intease quickly until we were grinding against eachother desperatly. He broke the kiss to pant against me.

"You got a condom?"

I swallowed and nodded 

"Bedroom"i whispered

"I dont want a bedroom"he whispered, moving kiss my neck.

"I want you to fuck me over your island"

I sucked in a breath before nodding quickly. 

"Good boy"he nipped at my neck before moving. I went into the bedroom, kicking off my jeans as i grabbed a condom from the drawer before going out, pausing as i seen Gerard against the island, his jeans and boxers gone. He had his hand wrapped around his length and he was leaking. I dropped to my knees automatically, gettinf a smirk in return as he pushed between my lips. I moaned at the weight and taste on my tongue.

"Good boy"he moaned, tangling his fingers in my hair as he rocked his hips. I moaned deeply, licking at the precum before i knocked his thighs apart, i held up my fingers and he spat on them, i spread his spit over my fingers before easily pushing one in his hole. He moaned and pushed my head closer as i stretched him open . He was moaning softly before i pulled away from him, pushing down my boxers as i grabbed the condom. I ripped it open and rolled it on myself, before looking up at him. He was bent over the counter, his legs wide apart. I shuffled closer to him; still on my knees before biting down on his cheek. He moaned and pushed back before i licked his cheek. I moved to his tight hole, moaning at the sight before i leaned forward. He moaned loudly as i teased him with my tongue, pushing back against my mouth. I moaned before standing up, he panted against the worktop before i rubbed my head over his hole, sucking in a breath as i pushed in. I kissed his back as i slowly started thrusting, gasping at the pleasure. Hot, tight heat wrapped around my cock was to much.

"Dont cum-shit dont"he mumbled

"Shut the fuck up im sorry"i whined as i started thrusting harder and deeper, my orgasm building way to quickly. I gripped his hips tightly as i came, emptying into him as i moaned. I thrust myself threw it before pulling out, replacing my dick with my three fingers. He moaned and pushed back as i started fingering hin roughly, arching them only his legs gave out. I held him up as i thrust against his prostate until he was coming over the island without his cock being touched. He reached down to stroke himself threw it before sliding down the floor as soon as i pulled away. I followed him down, ending up in a pool of limbs on my kitchen floor.

"Man, man your giving"he panted

"What?"i laughed as i sat up, tugging his jeans over to get the cigarettes out. I lit two before handing him one

"Ivs never had a man so careing about like my pleasure"he whispered 

"Like litreally, in the past hour, youve did shit my ex of 2 years wouldnt, its crazy"he whispered before i snorted 

"Lets go to bed Gerard"

"Are you gonna freak in the morning?"he whispered

"Yes"i nodded before getting up and pulling of my tshirt. I cleaned his cum before shocing it in fhe washing machine. I offered him my hand and he grabbed it, leaning him info the bedroom. I put out my cigarette before tugging on boxers before climbing into bed, yawning as i watched Gerard do that same. I fell asleep with my head on his chest. My alarm woke me up and i groaned, leaning over to hit it. 

"Why do you have an alarm for a Sunday?"Gerard groaned. I felt my stomach churn as i stared at his gorgeous body. He was on his stomach with his head buried in my pillow. The blanket just covering his bottom half.

"I go to chruch"i whispered as i got up, i went into the bathroon to shower. Afterwards i dressed quickly and went to the room. Gerard was sat up in the bed, smoking.

"You want me to leave, or do you want to hang out today?"he whispered as i pulled on my boots.

"We can hang out if you want"i whispered

"Cool, how long do you usually be?"

I checked the clock before fixing my hair.

"Usually 2 hours"

"Cool, can i cook breakfast?"i nodded and fixed my shirt.

"Ill be back soon if my mom doesnt kill me"

He nodded and bit his lip. I walked out, shutting the door. Mass sucked, mom shot me death glares as i kneeled next to her

 As soon as she got distracted after service, i bolted. Walking the few blocks home. When i opened the apartment door, the smell of pancakes filled my nose. I leaned against the door frame and grinned as i watched Gerard shake his ass along to the music on the phone. He was only in his black tight boxers. He caught my eye before freezing

"Youre early"

I nodded and laughed

 "I escaped from mom"i grinned 

"So like i didnt know if it was just dairy, or like vegan? So i made these killer blueberry pancakes that are completely vegan"

"Thats like really sweet"i whispered before he grinned and put a plate infront of me. I sat up at the island as he pushed me a mug of coffee. He sat down with the same.

"Normally cook naked?"i snorted making him grin

"Yeah"he grinned. I toon a bite of pancake and moaned

"Holy shit, ive never tasted pancakes so good, like completely vegan?"

He nodded and grinned

"Yes! I fucked up the first few and i couldnt get the sugar or vanialla right but they turned out good; huh?" 

"Really really good holy shit"i grinned 

"Thank you"he whispered, blushing. I finished quickly before the door opened. 

"Oh fuck why dont i lock it"i mumbed.

"Frank Anthony Iero!"moms voice was loud as she stood in the door. She stared at Gerard as he sat there but he didnt flinch, just stared right back as he held his mug. 

"What do you think your doing?"

She wasnt talking to me, her voice full of anger.

"Breakfast"Gerard smirked making her gasp.

"Do not be cheeky to me!"

"Ill be whatever the fuck i want to you, i dont owe you anything"he smiled 

"You think your all high and mighty but honestly your just a pathetic women whos so unhappy with your own life, she tries to fuck up her sons"Gerards voice was steady and strong.

"Frank, are you that spineless he has to talj for you?"

I stayed quiet, staring at the freakle on Gerards chest. I heard the door slam a second later as i flinched.

"God shes an asshole"

I nodded and sighed

"Thanks, for like-"i waved a hand as he smiled softly.

"Dont worry about if Frankie"

I smiled and finished my breakfast before lighting a cigarette.

"My hangovers only kicking in now"i snorted making him grin.

"Come on, im going for a nap. Want to join or are you to sober?"

I snorted and locked my door before goinf into the bedroom, pulling off my shirt before replacing it. I climbed into bed next to Gerard.

"If i touch you, will you freak?"he whispered. I rolled onto my stomach, taking his hand in mine.

"I can deal with this"i whispered softly  before closing my eyes. I woke up the Gerard getting dressed.

"Where are you going?"i pouted

"Real life calls, i got a deadline tomorrow i still have to finish"he said as he pulled on his top. 

"Oh"i whispered 

"Ill be back on saturday you want to hang out"

"I want"i whispered before he smiled.

"Cool, ill see you then Frankie"he took a step closer, pouting as i flinched before pressed a kiss to my head.

"Have a good week"

"You too"i whispered before he was gone and i was left alone with my thoughts. I remembered my cold soon after, grinning when my nose was clear for once. The day passed slowly and before i knew it, i was at work piercing a girls nose.

"Deep breath"i hummed, pushing the needle through as she exhaled. 

"Good. Nearly done"i smiled as i pushed threw the ring and fixed it. I pulled off my gloves and smiled

"Thank you"she handed me the 40 dollars before going out to his giggling friends. I went out and jumped at Mikeys face.

"Jesus i was no expecting you"i grinned 

"Yeah, well you mentioned your work and uh, Gerards bugging me complaining he never got your number and hell kill me if he knows im here but ill kill him if i dont"

I snorted and nodded 

"Also, i kinda want my nose pierced. What do you think?"

I took in the shape of his face and glasses shape before nodding.

"Stud or ring?"

"Ring"

"I can totally do that. When?"i hummed 

"Now?"

"Sure, come on threw"i smiled and lead him into the backroom. 

"Up on the bed"i smiled as i pulled on gloves to take out a hoop and needle. I opened the hoop package before checking to see if it would fit

"Okay cool, hows that?"

He looked in the mirror before nodding

"Does it hurt?"

"Fuck yeah it does"i snorted as i took the ring out, changing my gloves for clean ones.

"So are you boning Gerard?"

"Jesus, please do not say anything like that when im around needles"i snorted, turning to him and pressing the tube against the inside of his nostril. 

"Inhale deep, and exhale"

I pushed the needle threw at the exhale, making him whine as tears came out of his eyes.

"Nearly done, Mikey"i mumbled as i moved to fit the ring. I finished up before handing him some tissues to dry his eyes.

"Bodys automattic response"i hummed as i cleaned up

"Man fuck that hurt"

"Hell yeah it did. You can get my discount. 20 bucks"

"Ugh marry him"mikey snortes as he handed me the money. I held out my phone to him

"Put his number in?"

Mikey nodded and started typimg before handing it back

"See you soon Frank"

I grinned and nodded as he left. Me and Gerard shared a few texts threw the weeks, mainly his sending lame jokes. Saturday came quickly and i was excited to see him, i missed him. I cleaned the apartment before there was a knock on the door. I pulled it open to am exhausted looking Gerard.

"Okay so if i drink alcohol ill die, but uh do you wamt to hang out?"

I nodded and shut the door

"Coffee?"

"Ugh yes"

I made our coffees quickly before sitting across from him

"Why do you look so sick?"

He sighed and slid his hand over to mine, i watched his finger stroke mine.

"Work sucks, i had to get out a new novel and ive been at it all year but the last weeks always tough"

I nodded

"I can get that"i whispered

"I wasnt going to come here tonight, but ive been thinking about you since i left"

I blushed and looked into my mug.

"I want to kiss you, really badly"he whispered

"Ge-"

"You dont have to be drunk,come on"he sighed before shaking his head.

"Gerard"i whispered

"Forget it"he mumbled as he got up

"Im going to go home"he whispered making my chest hurt. I scrambled after him, grabbing his arm as he made it to the hall.

"Dont. I like you"i whispered

"Frankie-"

I took a step forward until our toes touched.

"Dont push youself. Ill wait for you, just not today"

I stared at his lips before leaning forward, relaxing as our mouths joined. The feeling and the rythem was so familar, i felt my stomach swoop as he wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning with me as i tried to pull away. I giggles and broke the kiss, grinning up at Gerard

"Happy?"

"Fuck yeah"he kissed me again, backing me up until the wall hit my back, i moaned into his mouth, kissing back desperatly before he slid down to his knees. I squeezed my eyes shut 

"Gee, Gee i wont be able to do it back, Gee-"

He stucked down my pyjamas, taking me in his hand straight away. He licked the head as i gasped, my hips automatically rocking. 

"Fuck my throat, do not push my head down, cool?"

I nodded quickly as i panted, twirling my fingers into his hair before he opened his lips. I moanrd as i pushed in, testing his boundraise before hitting the back of his throat. He moanes around me before i started thrusting quickly into the tight, wet heat. I looked down at Gerard, who was looking up at me with dark eyes as his hand jacked himself before i groaned, pulling out of his lips as i felt my orgasm come.

"If you dont want it on yoyr face; move"i mumbled as i wrapped my hand tight around myself, stroking it quickly as i watched Gerard before moaning, the pressure in my balls releasing as i came in hot strings over his face. He moaned and came against my shin. I parted his lips with my fingers, shoving my cock by in until he sucked me clean. Before he pulled away, collapsing on the ground, i slid down the wall to pant, watching him do up his jeans before he pulled off his top, wiping his face. I fixed my pyjama pants before crawling up his body until i was at his face, touching his jaw with my finger tips before i kissed him long and slow. 

"Can i stay tonight? I dont mean-like you know what i mean"he blushed when i rolled off him

"Yeah"i whispered

"I know your tired but do you want to do something? Like a movie? Im going nuts in this house"

"Did Frank Iero just ask me on a date?"he grinned 

"Fuck off, dates are Gay"

"Thats the point, were men"he snorted before i grinned 

"Sounds good Frankie"he whispered

"I gotta borrow a top"he added 

"No shit, come on"i got up and helped him up, leading him into the bedroom before handing him a tshirt. He pulled it on before i got changed. 

"You werent wearing boxers, you knew youd get laid"

"Or its laudry day and im lazy"i snorted  

"Hows Mikeys nose healing up?"i hummed

"Yeah hes fine, a little bitch if it hurts"

I laughed and nodded

"Nose piercings suck to heal"i nodded as i pulled on my jacket.

"Whats in the cinema?"he hummed before i snorted

"I didnt look, shit hold on"

I pulled it up on my phone, and we both decided to go see a rerun of Halloween before we left. I paid him in and he got our popcorn as he ranted about work and his boss and deadlines. The movie went quickly as we whispered over it, eventually holding hands when our popcorn dissapeared. I didnt let go as the movie ended, just got up and tugged his hand. 

"Frankie?"

I turned and found Jamias face right before she jumped into my arms, i grabbed onto her, letting go of Gerards hand to support her weight.

"Jesus J, its been so long!"

"Way to long, i moved back home!"she smiled as i set her down 

"Gerard, this is Jamia. My ex girlfriend"

"So youve finally stopped hiding from your mom hub? I seen the hands"

I laughed and shrugged 

"Mom will never change, how are you?"i grinned as she held up her hand, gasping at the ring.

"What? Fuck congradulations J. Who is he?"i grinned making her blush.

"Hey babe, they didnt have any diet coke here, i got you fanta"a tall punk looking girl nudged Jamia.

"Oh, oh my god"i grinned 

"We need a catch up baby, i miss you"

"Yeah yesh definetly. Ive got the same number, give me a call?"

"Yes!"she grinned before hugging me again

"See you soon baby"she kissed my cheek before walking away.

"Ex girlfriend?"

"Im not gay"i snorted

"I thought you meant yaknow im gay im just hiding it"

"Or i dig both"i snorted making him nod

"I dig that"he whispered. By the time we got home we were both exhausted, going straight into the bedroom. I undressed to my boxers and climbed in and Gerard did the same. He kissed my cheek softly before taking my hand, both of us falling asleep soon after. I woke up to my alarm loud in my ear, and Gerard reached over to slap it.

"Fuck"he whispered as he curled into me, holding onto my arm

"I gotta go"i whispered 

"Are you big into god or is it your mom?"he whispered

"Both"

I pulled away to get up but he tugged me back, hugging me.

"5 minutes"he whispered, i hugged back tightly, closing my eyes as i moved my hand to his hair.

"You staying?"

"You want me too?"he whispered

"Yeah, yeah i do"

He nodded and let go so i could get up. I skipped the shower, pulling on my chruch clothes and grabbing my things. I stared at Gerard, his soft skin inviting and warm as he lay on his stomach. I took a step closer, running my hand along the pale skin. 

"Back soon okay?"

"Okay"he whispered, turning over to his front. He tugged me down by the tie, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. 

"Make your pancakes again, ive been dreaming about them"i whispered making his grin.

"Cool"he whispered before i kissed him again. 

"Ill text you if mom follows me home, dont leave just wear clothes"i whispered

"Kay"

By the time i got to mass, my mom was standing outside. I didnt say a word as i went on in, sitting near the back. The service went quick before i walked out at the final words. Mom followed me quickly.

"What?"i sighed 

"We need to talk"she said as she walked. I sighed and texted Gerard before walking on home, ignoring Linda the entire way. When i walked into the kitchen Gerard was standing there cooking 

"Hes here again?"Linda sighed

"Yes, he is"i grabbed a coffee and sat down, 

"Thanks g"i whispered as he slid me a plate before sitting across from me.

"What do you have to say mom?"

"We can get you help, Frank"

"What? Another camp? That helped didnt it"i whispered making Gerard look up.

"You were sent to a camp?"he looked like he was going to puke.

'When i was 14, i ran away a day later and hithicked home to dads"i nodded making him frown

"You sent a 14 year old-"

"This is a family matter!"she snapped, i pushed my phone towards Gerard 

'Call Dad'i mouthed before he went into the bedroom.

"Its disgusting, you sleep with a man! Disgusting, it makes my skin crawl, my other fucking son is a faggot"

I flinched and stared into my mug before lighting a cigarette.

"All the choices youve made Frank! This is the worst one!"

"You think its a fucking choice?"i finally snapped 

"You think i woke up one morning and decided to like dudes? What the fucks wrong with you? Its not a fucking choice, i was born this way and my entire life youve drilled into my brain about it but im fucking done, i can be myself with him! You dont know one fucking thing about me"i shouted, standing up and crowding her. Gerard grabbed my wrist lightly to tug me back. 

"You dont get a goddamn choice in my life anymore, did it ever occur to you youre the fucking disgusting one?"i shouted before the door opened 

"Leave him alone, Linda"dads voice filled my ears 

"Hes disgusting"she snarled

"Why cant you ever let me be fucking happy?"i snapped before Gerard was pulling me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as i pressed my face to his chest.

"Its unnatural! How can you get up and go to the house of god after disrespecting him so much?"

"Linda, thats enough"Dad sighed 

"Ever sunday that boys here, its disgusting!"

"Youre fucking disgusting!"Gerard finally snapped as he pulled away from me.

"You know how much Frank fucking struggles because of you? Ive only known him three weeks and i can already tell what sort of mother you are. Youre disgusting and fucking insane to be drilling this into his head since he was a fucking kid! You think youre so much better than him, ranting about god. But you look around what, 35 tops? So you got knocked up at 15 by a one night stand. Youve got no fucking morals, leave him alone. You dont get a choice in who he spends his fucking time with, hes an adult!"Gerard shouted. I stated at the shocked mom, but she knew it was all the truth.

"How dare you speak to me like that"she mumbled, her face red in anger.

"Ill talk to you whatever fucking way i want"he shouted before dad placed a hand on his chest.

"Bedroom, both of you"dad whispered before i tugged Gerards arm. He let me pull him into the bedroom and i tried to block out the fighting.

"Im sorry you got threw into the fanily shit"i whispered

"Dont be fucking sorry, shes an asshole"he sighed as he rubbed his face. I sat on the bed, lighting a cigarette as i stared at the ground.

"What do they do in those camps?"he whispered

"I left on day 2 so i just got the introduction and bible study"i whispered

"Frankie, you should have never gone through that"he whispered

"Are your parents accepting?"i whispered 

"Yeah, yeah my mom is. Dad left when Mikey was born"He whispered as he sat next to me.

"I dont get it, how can she judge me so much? Im here only son"i whispered before he sighed. 

"Shes a jackass"

I nodded and sighed before looking at him. 

"Im sorry, this isnt how you wantwd to spend your weekend"

"With you, so it is"he whispered, holding out his hand. I squeezed it lightly before sighing. I heard the front door slam before my bed door opened.

"Shes gone"dad whispered before turning. I followed him into the kitchen as he opened his beer.

"Theres nothing wrong with you Frank"hw whispered. I nodded and tugged off my tie, unbuttoning the top bottons.

"Does she hate me?"i whispered

"Ofcourse not honey"he sighed making me nod.

"Pass me a beer?"

He slid me one and i uncapped it.

"She just follows me home, no warning at all"

"Maybe its safer to stay at Gerards for a while sweetheart"he sighed 

"He lives in New york"i rubbed my head 

"Come with me. Spend the week"Gerard hummed as he helped himself to a beer.

"Ive got work"i sighed

"You can take a hoiliday. Stay out of her warpath for a while, she wont give up"Dad whispered

"Bobs a piercer too, right?"he added making me nod.

"Take a holiday, stay at mine"he shrugged before i pouted 

"What if i rob your shit?"

He snorted and shrugged

"Then i know where you live"he grinned 

"Im worried shell come back, soon sweetheart. And i wont be here to stop her"Dad sighed before i nodded 

"I know. She sucks"i whispered 

"Text bob, cause i gotta have dinner with my mom in like 2 hours then i go straight"Gerard said making me nod. I sent bob a quick text asking if i could have the week of for personal reasons.

"What do you do Gerard?"dad smiled

"I write comics, and like draw them"he smiled 

"Oh really? Franks always been big into comics"dad hummed before my phone beeped.

_hope everything ok. You can take the week with holiday pay. See you next week._

"bob said its cool"

"Good. Im so relieved"dad chuckled 

"Pack a bag, come meet my mom"

"Ive already met her"i blushed making him snort

"Doesnt count"he snorted before dad hugged me.

"Stay safe honey, call me if she gives you more shit"

"Thanks daddy"i whispered before he was gone. Before i knew it i was nervous as I walked into Gerards mom house. She shot me a soft smile

"Frank im guessing"

I nodded and smiled 

"Nice to meet you, properly this time"

She chuckled and nodded.

Donna was lovely and we stayed there fot over an hour talking before Gerard stood up.

"Sorry mom, im exhausted"he kissed her cheek as i got up

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely"

She grinned and nodded

"Back soon boys!"

As soon as i climbed into Gerards car, i was curling up to sleep. When i woke up, we were pulling into a house. 

"We here?"

"Yeah"he yawned as he opened the door. I grabbed my bag before looking up at the large house. 

"Fuck, you own this?"

"Yeah i bought it last year"he grinned before unlocking the door. It was big and spacious and was extremely clean

"Jesus"i whispered

"Nice huh?"

"Its so nice, jesus its so clean"

"Wait until you get to my room, thats where its not. My boss is around alot so it kinda has to be"he hummed as he lead me into the kitchen. 

"Jesus"i whispered

"Not rich huh?"

"Shut up"he laughed before pushing me a beer.

"Okay, i gotta get some work done, like ill be an hour or so okay? Help yourself"

I nodded and leaned against the counter, watching him walk into one of the ajoining rooms. I went into the livingroom, flicking threw his records before putting one in, grinning as Black Flags filled my ears. I shrugged of my jacket as i looked around before going upstairs. Gerards room had clothes everywhere, books and sketchpads littered the floor and a king size bed sat against the wall, a large mirror across the opposite wall. The ensuite was massive with a walk in shower. I looked around the rest of the rooms as i sipped at my beer before going back downstairs. I lifted the guitar hung on the living room wall, sliding it over my shoulder as i began copying the cords, throwing myself into it. A few songs later, I caught Gerards eye before pausing, panting hard as sweat covered my body.

"Um"i whispered as he smirked

"So i play guitar. Like alot"

"Youre good, a performer"he grinned as i hung the guitar back up.

"You done already?"i pulled off my top to wipe my face and hair. He nodded before taking my hips in his. I twtiched in his hold.

"Long day huh?"he whispered 

"Long day"i repeated, meeting his eyes as i lay my hand on his chest.

"You gonna freak if i kiss you?"

I blushed and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He leaned into it, kissing me deeply as he pushed his tongue in. I gasped into his mouth before he tugged my belt buckle. I wrapped my arms around his neck as hd tugged me forward before sitting down, i crawled into his lap without breaking the kiss. I pushed my hands into his hair as he gripped onto my ass, digging his fingers in before i broke apart.

"Gee, gee i cant"i whispered

"Not today, not after mom"

"Thats okay, dont worry Frankie"he ran his fingers up my back before moving to my hips. 

"Lets go to bed, watch a movie okay?"he whispered 

"Yeah okay"i nodded and climbed off him. He locked the doors before leading me upstairs. I took a sip of my beer before setting it on the night stand.

"Wait wheres your tv?"

He shrugged off his clothes before climbing into bed

"Hand me the remote"

I frowned and gave him it as i kicked off my jeans, climbing in before the bottom of the bed shifted, a tv appearing out of the opposite headboard.

"Oh man"i whispered

"Cool huh?"

"How rich are you?"i whispered

"Shut up"he snorted as i curled into the silk blankets.

"Hey, is ths mirror so you can watch yourself be fucked?"

He laughed loudly 

"Yeah, sorta. Or if im on top i can watch them"

"Kinky"

He snorted and shrugged, turning on netflix and picking a random film. The more tired i got, the more comfortble with him i was, rolling over onto my stomach to throw an arm over his waist. 

"Night gorgeous"he whispered softly, kissing my forehead before i was asleep. When i woke up Gerard was gone so i showered and changed into clean pyjamas, walking downstairs as i rubbed my eyes. I walked into the kitchen before pausing. 2 men sat opposite Gerard.

"Um sorry?"i mumbled before Gerard smiled

"Its cool. So as i was saying, i think the umbrella academy has alot more potental, but id like a cowriter. Im swamped with work"Gerard said as i poured out a mug of coffee. I went to walk out before a man spoke.

"Enough work talk, whos this?"

"Frank. This is my boss, Grant and my publisher"

"Hi"i smiled

"Is this why you need more time?"Grant smirked

"Frank theres poptarts in the press above the coffee pot, and Grant you really dont seperate work and personal huh?"

I grabbed a pack of poptarts 

"We were friends first, so is it?"

"Alot of things have factored in. My brothers getting married this year, and i have a big double stag do to plan and im the best man. I also have my mother to take into consideration and ofcourse my personal relationships. I get so overwelmed with work i cant go home some weekends, and all my personal connections are in jersey"

"What do you do Frank?"

Gerard snorted and sighed 

"Im a body piercer"i smiled before Grant gasped.

"But youre afraid of needles-"

"Grant, you realise i have to have an issue finished by friday right?"

"All work no play, how do you stick this wanker?"

Gerard laughed as i shrugged.

"Sorry for interupting"i filled up my mug before stealing one of Gerards cigarettes. I went out the front door, sitting on the steps as i lit my cigarette, stearing out into the quiet neighbourhood. When i went inside, i got changed before going downstairs. 

"Hey G? One second im sorry"

He got up and followed me out to the hall.

"Im going to explore the neighbourhood okay?"

"Oh theres an awesome record store like two blocks from here, when you get out of the neighhood turn right and go straight. If you get lost phone me"

"Kay cool. Sorry for interrupting"

"Dont worry about it Frankie"he cupped my cheeks before pressing a soft kiss to my lips, earning a whistle. I laughed as i seen grant peaking out the door frame

"Hes 5 really"Gerard mumbled

"Back soon"i whispered earning a nod. I walked out, checking i had my phone and wallet before walking out of the neighbourhood. I walked around town for a bit before i found a hot topic, shoving open the door to go in. I went to the hoodies, knowing i had forgot to pack one and started checking them out. I found one i liked, a plain black zip up with white strings coming out of the hood, before going to pay.

"Hey, i havent seen you around before"he smiled as he scanned it

"Yeah, just here for a little while. Can i get the .8 nose ring too please?"i hummed, knowing mine was fucked and i couldnt wait until i got back. 

"What colour?"

"Silver, thank you"i smiled 

"So saying your not here much, i can be forward"he chuckled 

"Youre really cute"he smiled

"Um thanks"i blushed 

"26 dollars"i paid before lifting the bag.

"Would you want to get a drink some time?"he said as he handed me my change.

"Uh i have a partner. Thanks"i whispered before i left, feeling my stomach churn. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from next door before heading back to Gerards. I founf it easily as i went in, going into Gerards fridge to grab a beer. 

"What happened?"

I jumped and turned to Grant and Gerard

"Im so sorry i keep for-"

"Its fine frank. Why are you drinking at 12?"

I looked at my feet and sighed

"I got asked out"

"Okay. I repeat why are you drinking at 12?"he frowned 

"Sorry, ill stay upstairs"i whispered before i went upstairs. Gerard came up an hour later as i watched tv.

"What happened Frankie?"he whispered as he sat next to me.

"Do i look gay?"

He frowned and turned to me.

"Frank"he whispered

"Like it was a guy, who asked me out and it made my fucking skin crawl"i whispered, he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Frankie, youre sounding really homophobic right now, and i know its your mom in your head but you cant say stuff like that"he whispered 

"I know, i know okay im a fucking asshole but ugh, do i look gay? Like when you seen me did you know?"

"You dont remember how we first met?"

I shook my head as he snorted

"You bought me a drink and told me i was gorgeous, i didnt have to think if you were gay"

I sighed and rubbed my head

"Why am i suck an ass?"i whispered 

"Because your mom is sweetheart"he whispered

"Youre not an ass, she has you brainwashed" he whispered softly before i sighed.

"Thats not much better is it?"i mumbled before he opened his arms, i moved into them so i could hug him.

"Youre not as ass, youre amazing and passionate and also very strong. Look at all youve been through"he whispered 

"Its no excuse"i sighed as i pulled away

"Do you have more work?"

"Ill do it soon"he whispered before tugging me over onto his lap. I leaned my head against his as i closed my eyes. 

"Youre okay"he whispered

"Now i feel guilty for saying that shit"

He chuckled 

"Can i kiss you Frankie?"

I nodded and licked my lips, sighing quietly as he kissed me softly. He didnt try to deepen it or try anything, just shared a few kisses before he pulled back.

"Im not going to pressure you into anything sweetheart" 

"Yeah, yeah i know"i whispered 

"Im sorry, i know it must be weird as hell considering-"

"No, its all good"he whispered, slidding his hands down my hips

"Ill be able to eventually-"

"Baby, dont worry about it okay?"he cupped my cheeks 

"Okay"i kissed him softly before pulling away to stand up.

"Hungry, can i cook something?"

"Yeah, make me some. Ill finish some work"

I grinned and nodded, heading downstairs. I made chow mein, throwing some chickens into Gerards before plateing it up. I grabbed two bottles of beer before sitting at the table.

"Gerard"i called as i already dug in. 

"Oh smells good"he grinmed as he sat down

"You made this yourself?"

"Hell yeah"i grinned as he took a mouthful.

"Oh shit, oh shit thats so good. Dude yiu made me chicken?"

I laughed and nodded

"Hell yeah i did"

"Its so good thank you"

I grinned and took a drink

"What else are you hiding?"he grinned

"Im secretly a women"i winked making him snort 

"Are you working everyday this week?"

"Yip, tomorrow im in the office, wednesday i havs a meeting here, thursday office and friday meeting"

"Sucks, im gonna be bored as fuck"

He laughed and nodded 

"I work from 10 til 5"

"Oh hey, you can get drunk with me"i grinned 

"Alcohlic"he hummed making me laugh. 

"True"i nodded before finished my food. I got up to wash our dishes

"You don-"

"Go finish your work so we can hang"i smiled as i washed the dishes. I drunk a few more beers, enjoying the feeling washed over me as i lay on the couch. Gerard didnt come out until 6 pm, when he grabbed a bottle of wine.

"I owe you beer"

"I noticed"he snorted and he poured out two glasses.

"I thought you hated wine"i grinned as i sat up

"It was a gift"he shrugged as i took a mouthful.

"We arent fucking"

I caughed on my drink making him giggle.

"When youre drunk, i mean"

"Gee-"

"Shh"he hummed

"Come cuddle me"he lifted his arm and i crawled under it, leaning my head against his chest. He kissed my head softly. 2 glasses of wine later we were crawling into bed, Gerard infront of me as he set the alarm. He turned over then, taking my hand in his. I moved closer, moving my hand to his face as i pushed the hair behind his ear. I pressed my nose against his before he tilted his head, pressing forward to kiss me. I only lasted for a minute before i was rolling him onto his back and i climbed on top of him. He giggled and broke the kiss.

"Frankie"he whispered softly

"Frankie youre drunk, im not sweetheart. We cant okay?"

"But its consensual, we did it before"

He kissed me lightly before sitting up, adjusting me on his lap. 

"Baby listen to me, i want you to be comfortable with me without alcohol okay honey?"

"But that will be awhile"i whispered 

"You dont know that baby, im able to touch you soberly, okay? If you still want to do something in the morning we can okay?"

"Youre sweet"i whispered making hin grin, kissing my forehead. 

"Sleep"

"Will you be the big spoon?"i whispered

"Yeah sweetheart"he whispered before i crawled off.

"Youll be home at 5?"i whispered as he spooned up close behind me.

"Around 5.15 gorgeous. Then im all yours. Ill leave the keys on ths table incase you want to go somewhere, just lock up okay?"

"Okay"i whispered. I fell asleep soon after, not waking til 3 pm. I showered and changed into my pyjamas before going downstairs. I poured out a mug of coffee, checking my phone and sighing at the miss calls. I lit a cigarette and grabbed some poptarts before my phone beeped.

_taking you for dinner. You bring a shirt? If not check my closet. See you soon gorgeous xox._

**_oh sounds fancy. What time should i be ready for?xo_ **

_5\. Im already dressed. Xox._

I glanced the clock before yawning, finishing my breakfast. I went upstairs to look in gerards closet, he had so much clothes and that didnt count the ones on the floor. I grabbed one of the smaller shirts, pulling it on along with my black jeans and leatherjacket before i pulled on my boots.

At 5 o clock i went outside and lit a cigarette, locking the door behind me. He pulled up a miinute later and i climbed into a car.

"You look cute"

I blushed and ducked my head

"Hows the hangover?"

"I slept til like 3"

He laughed as he pulled out. Dinner was in this really romantic italian resteraunt, and it wasnt awkward or weird, we talked as we ate, robbing eachothers food before he held my hand gently over the table. I grinned at them, feeling free.

"Gerard, darling!"

"Oh Elena, they said you werent working tonight"he smiled as he stood up to hug her

"Avoiding me honey? I came in to do the money"she chuckled

"Whos this, baby? Im elena, his grandmother"

"Frank, nice to meet you maam"i took the hand she offered, placing a kiss on the knuckles.

"Oh my, how polite"she gasped as she placed her handover her heart

"I was suppose to call up to you tomorrow, sorry grams. Ive been so busy"he sighed

"Oh darling its fine. Can i join you for dessert?"

"Yes please"Gerard grabbed a chair as she sat down.

"The chocolate cake is amazing here"she winked at me as i grinned.

"Franks Vegan, grams. What can he have?"

She hummed and clanced at the menu.

"Arent in a rush are yous?"

Gerard shook his head as she got up.

"Back soon"she hurried away into the back.

"Man shes nice"

He grinned and nodded 

"Yeah, yeah shes my hero. She got me into art"

I nodded and took a drink of my beer. 

"Does she own this place?"i hummed

"Yeah, her pride and joy"he grinned as he took my hand again. Elena returned 15 minutes later, sliding into the chair with a glass of wine.

"Did you kill some guy for a vegan dessert?"

"Oh honey thats a secret"she winked

"So when did you guys meet?"

"Like nearly a month ago"Gerard smiled 

It was half an hour later that Elena brought me out the most mouthwatering piece of chocolate cake ever. 

"Oh my god"i whispered as she chuckle, sitting down with her own piece. I took a mouthful, moaning at the chocolate.

"Oh man, where have you been all my life"i whined as she chuckled. 

"Good?"

"So good, thank you"i grinned. It was an hour later before we finally left, Gerard paying the bill before i had time tto say anything.

"See you soon boys"

"Lovely to meet you"i grinned as i kissed her cheek.

"I like him, keep him"Elena chuckled as she hugged Gerard

"Planning on it"he grinned before she got into her car. Gerard lead me to his before i sighed happily

"Man shes so cool!"

 "Yeah yeah shes awesome, shes like my biggest hero"

"Tonight was really fun, thank you"

"Frankie?"

"Yeah?"i yawned

"I know we never really made anything offical or anything but like, what were doing it isnt a fling right?"

"No, its not a fling"

"So like. Were together then?"he whispered

"Yeah, yeah i guess we are"i grinned at him making him smile, holding out his hand for me to take. He pulled into his house a minute later and i got out. I unlocked the door and put the keys in the dish before stretching, laughing as Gerards hands slid down my hips 

"Trying to get lucky huh?"i laughed as he kissed my neck, he bit lightly as i tugged at his hair

"I wanna make you feel good Frankie"he whispered softly, his hand running down to my belt buckle. 

"Gee"he whispered 

"Yeah baby?"he whispered softly, his hand sliding his hand to the bulge in my jeans.

"Kiss me"i whispered, moaning when he pinned me against a wall. He kissed me roughly, his hands undoing my shirt quickly until i shrugged it off. He moaned quietly before breaking the kiss, panting against my jaw. 

"Baby, baby please"he panted

"What do you need?"

"I want you to fuck me into the bed, hard and rough"he whispered before i moaned, pressing our cocks together.

"Ill try"i whispered before he stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall

"I dont want to pressure yo-"

"Ill try, no promises"i whispered, stepping forward until i could press him into the door.

"Shit yes"he whispered

"I dont want any foreplay, i just need to be fucked. Please please"

"Upstairs Gee"i whispered, i lead him up before tugging of his shirt, joining our moughs together as his hands worked at my buttons, i pushed my jeans down, kicking them off before tugging at his. 

"Condom? Lube?"

"Drawer babe"he whispered as i moved, kicking off my boxers. I grabbed a condom and fumbled with the wrapper as he got on the bed.

"How do you want me?"he hummed 

"Not facing the mirror"i mumbled as i rolled the condom onto myself

"On youe back"i added as i slid lube over myself and my fingers. I crawed between his legs as he shoved pillow under his hips before i quickly stretched him. I positioned myself against his hole before pushing in slowly, gasping at the tightness. I met his dark eyes when i pushed in fully, pushing up his thighs so i could lean forward to kiss him. He gasped into my mouth, letting out little noises into my mouth. I broke the kiss to squeeze my eyes shut, feeling my stomach churn as i started thrusting slowly.

"You gotta talk to me, please i-"

"Youre okay frankie, its just me baby. Come on gorgeous boy, i need you"

I started to thrust deeper and faster as i pushed his thighs up further

"Harder"he moaned, digging his nails into my back. I whined and kissed his neck, biting down and moaning as he called out my name. Gerard came first, spilling over my stomach soon after. I followed a minute later, pushing in deep as i came. I fucked myself threw it before pulling out, pressing my forehead against gerards chest as i panted.

"Okay?"he whispered when he caught his breath. I nodded and rolled down the condom

"Bin?"

Gerard took it and put it in the trash, i grabbed my boxers and tugged them on before lying down. He lifted his arm so i could lie on his chest before he kissed my forehead.

"This is weird"i whispered 

"Im so proud of you Frankie"he whispered, kissing my forehead agaib.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah baby, so good"he whispered

"Are you going to be less proud if i go get drunk?"i mumbled making him laugh.

"Tell me what youre feeling, honestly"he whispered. I sighed and touched his chest.

"Shame"i whispered

"And why do you feel like that?"he hummed 

"Because i slept with you"i whispered

"Do you regret it?"he whispered quietly

"No, jesus no Gee"i whispered, turning to lie my chin on his chest.

"You do like me right?"

I frowned and leaned forward to kiss him

"Alot, yeah"i whispered 

"Okay, okay thats the main thing right?"he whispered 

"I didnt mean-i cant help it"i whispered

"I know babe, i know"he kissed my head softly. 

"There should be wine somewhere? I need to do some shopping tomorrow"

"Its okay, be the big spoon?"i whispered making him grin.

"Yeah"he whispered as i turned around. He curled up close behind me. 

"Night gorgeous"he whispered

"Night Gee"i whispered. I didnt fall asleep for hours, my moms words lacing my mind. I woke up still exhausted, stumbling down the stairs. I went into the kitchen, fumbling with the coffee pot.

"Bright eyed as always Frank"Grants voice was filled with amusement.

I froze, my eyes widening before i filled a mug.

"I gotta have a calender or something, im sorry"i blushed as i grabbed a pack of poptarts. I went upstairs and finished my coffee before getting dressed and going downstairs.

"Gee?"he was skerching as Grant watched, a cigarette between his lips.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Wheres the nearest catholic chruch?"i whispered. He took out the cigarette and held it out for me. I took it and took a drag.

"Theres St. Marys, about a 10 minute drive"he hummed as he drew

"My keys are on the house keys, put it in the gps"he hummed softly before looking at me.

"Thank you, ill grab some groceries okay?"

"Thanks babe"he nodded before turning back to his drawing.

"There should be a service starting at 12"he added before i kissed his head

"Thanks. Nice seeing you Grant"

"Oh wasnt it?"he smirked before i snorted 

"Bye guys"

The chruch was gorgeous, high walls and stained glass windows. The service was really good too, and i headed to confessions straight after.

" _forgive me father for i have sinned. It has been 1 month since my last confessions and these are my sins. Im in a relationship with a man. I cant help it, ive tried to resist but i cant. Im sorry"_

**_"i am not here to judge you, son. Im here to listen"_ **

_"i think im going to fall in love with him"i admitted_

_"Ive been drinkong alcohol underage, cursing and going against my mothers wishes"_

**_"6 hail marys, 2 our fathers. You may now go in peace"_ **

_"thank you father"_

I did my penance before going to walmart, picking up everything we needed before going home. Gerard was exhausted looking as he drawed, Grant talking over him. I put the bag on the counter.

"Find it okay?"Gerard asked before looking at grant 

"I need a break"he added getting up

"Yeah, man its a beautiful place"

Gerard smiled and kissed my head before helping me put everything away. 

"You have alot of tattoos, Frank"Grant smiled

"Yeah, i want way more"i grinned as i lit a cigarette.

"Whats your favourite?"

I held out my arm, showing his our lady of sorrows.

"Shes beautiful"he hummed 

"Thank you"i whispered 

_3 months later_

"Frank for fuck sake"Gerard sighed 

"What?"

"Youre being a douchebag"he snapped as i took another drink of beer. My mom came on Saturday, shouting and ranting at me. Ive stayed in this position since.

"Im not doing anything"i shrugged 

"Youre being pathetic"he sighed.

"Look i tried okay? I really fuckong like you, and i tried to get past this fucking drama but i cant, im sick of it! Its over, i cant fucking do it. Alcohol is all you give a fuck about"he stormed out and i let him, lying down on the sofa as i closed my eyes. Alcohol washed me to sleep and i woke up with a jump.

"Gerard"i whispered, last nights argument filtering back into my brain. 

"Shit"i got up and got dressed before pausing. I had work. I sighed as i went to work. As soon as i finished, i caught the train to New york. By the time i got there and caught a cab, it was 9 o clock. I knocked on his front door, staring at my shoes. It swung open before i looked up at Gerards tear stained face.

"I love you"i whispered before he was grabbing me, kissing me hard. I felt tears ruin down my cheeks as i broke apart.

"I love you too"he whispered, wiping my eyes gently

"Move in with me"he whispered 

"What?"i sniffed 

"Being apart everyday besides the weekend sucks. Move in with me"

I nodded quickly before kissing him, pushing him into the house before kicking the door shut.

_5 years later._

"Sweetpea! Get the hell back here cmon!"i shouted as i ran after her, her lead bouncing behind her. I stood on the lead right before we hit the main road. She barked happily as i lead her home, unlocking the door 

"Gerard im gonna kick you in the nuts. She likes you more than me, just fucking runs away"

He laughed as he kissed me softly.

"I got you a surprise"

"Ohh"he handed me a cake box and i opened it, Elenas famous chocolate cake met my eyes before they settled on the small band in the middle. 

"Gee?"

"Marry me"he whispered softly, his arns wrapping around my waist.

"Yes, yes"i hugged him, giggling as he puck me up to sit me on the counter. He wiped the ring clean before sliding it on my finger with a grin _._

_"Forever and always, Frankie"_

 


End file.
